sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Live and Learn
Live and Learn est le thème principal du jeu ''Sonic Adventure 2''. Elle a été écrite et chantée par Crush 40. Paroles Paroles= Can you feel life, movin' through your mind? '' Ooh, looks like it came back for more! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Can you feel time, slippin' down your spine? Oooh, you try and try to ignore!'' Yeeeah! But you can hardly swallow '' Your fears and pain! When you can't help but follow It puts you right back where you came!'' Live and learn! '' Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday-ay Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way'' Whooooa, oh, yeah! Can you feel life, tangle you up inside? '' Yeeah! Now you're face down on the floor!'' Ooooh! But you can't save your sorrow '' You've paid in trade! When you can't help but follow It puts you right back where you came!'' Live and learn! '' Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday-ay Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way ''Hey!) Whoa, whoa, whooa '' Oh yeeeeeah!'' Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! There's a face searching far, so far and wide '' There's a place where you dream you'd never find Hold on to what if? Hold on to what if?'' Live and learn! '' Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday-ay Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way'' Live and learn! '' Hanging on the edge of tomorrow! Live and learn! From the works of yesterday-ay! Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow! Live and learn! You may never find your waaaaaaay!!!'' Live and Learn! '' Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Live and Learn! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! |-| Traduction= Peux tu sentir ta vie bouger à travers ton esprit Il semblerait qu'il soit revenu encore - ouais ouais ouais Peux tu sentir le temps glisser en bas de tes épines ? Tu essaies et essaies d'ignorer Mais tu peux à peine avaler Tes craintes et douleur Et tu ne peux pas aider mais tu suis Et retarder, bien d'où que tu viennes Vis et apprends Suspendu au bord de demain Vis et apprends Des travaux d'hier Vis et apprends Si tu mendies ou emprunte Vis et apprends Tu peux ne jamais trouver ton chemin Peux-tu sentir que la vie t'embrouille de haut en bas Et maintenant tu es tombé au sol Mais tu ne peux pas sauver ton chagrin Tu as payé Et tu ne peux pas aider, mais suivre Et retarder, bien d'où que tu viennes Refrain (guitare solo) Il y a un visage cherchant loin, si loin et large Il y a un endroit dont tu as rêvé que tu n'a jamais trouvé Accroche toi si... (x2) Refrain (x2) Vis et apprends Ouais, Ouais, Ouais, Ouais, Ouais Vis et apprends Ouais, Ouais, Ouais, Ouais, Ouais Musique Fichier:Live_and_Learn.ogg Analyse * Peux-tu sentir la vie, bouger à travers ton esprit ? - Sonic et Shadow luttent pour sauver la Terre. * Il semblerait qu'il soit revenu encore ! - Le Biolizard revient alors qu'il a été battu par Shadow. * Oooh, Tu essaies et essaies d'ignorer ! - Shadow ne se soucie pas de la Terre et de ses habitants qui vont être détruits par l'ARK. * Peux tu sentir le temps, glisser en bas de tes épines ? - Sonic et Shadow ont peu de temps pour empêcher l'ARK de de s'écraser. * Suspendu au bord de demain, des travaux d'hier - Sonic et Shadow doivent sauver le monde des plans du professeur Gerald. * Si tu mendies ou si tu empruntes - Amy demande à Shadow de les aider/ Sonic et Shadow empruntent la puissance des émeraudes du chaos pour se transformer. * Ouais, et maintenant tu es tombé au sol ! - Shadow et Sonic se battent l'un contre l'autre. * Mais tu ne peux pas sauver ton chagrin/ Mais tu peux à peine avaler tes craintes et douleur- La tristesse de Gerald et Shadow lors de la mort de Maria. * Il y a un endroit dont tu as rêvé que tu n'as jamais trouvé - Maria voulait aller sur Terre, mais elle a été tué avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. '' Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Sonic Adventure 2